vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Akemi
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Wraith Arc= |-|First Timelines= |-|Homulilly (Pu)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 1)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 2)= |-|Akuma Homura= Summary Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら, Akemi Homura) is a main character in the main series, and the leading protagonist in Wraith Arc and Rebellion. In the main series, she travels through time repeatedly (Approaching 100 times actually) to help save Madoka Kaname from becoming a magical girl and the curses that come with it, however, ultimately each and every time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C physically, At least 7-B with weapons | Unknown | 7-B | 2-A Name: Homura Akemi | Same | Homulily | Akuma Homura, Demon Homura, Homucifer (By fans) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 physically, mentally approaching 26 years old | At least 14 years physically, mentally likely 26 years old | Same | Immeasurable Classification: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch, Mutate Witch | Devil, Akuma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau. Restored her skull after shooting herself in the head during the events of Rebellion.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Modification (Can enhance the ability of her own weapons in the midst of combat, has made non-lethal M84 stun grenades strong enough to even one-shot Oktavia.), Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically damaged.), Power Bestowal, and Fusionism. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Time Manipulation, minor Causality Manipulation (Every time she rewinds time, she has a slight effect on causality according to Ultimate Madoka, over time this can have an impact), Technology Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can control machinery from a distance or through touch, such as trucks and missile launchers), Forcefield Creation (Created forcefields in her battle against [[Walpurgisnacht]]), BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people and objects to her shield's pocket universe.), Acausality (Type 1 through contact with her shield. Kept her memories after the reset of the multiverse), and Teleportation Via Space Leap | All previous abilities from her first tab other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them and lose them again), Acausality (Type 4. Transcended the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation, Can pierce through Barriers with her Magical Arrows, advanced BFR, Corrosion Inducement with her Black Wings of Corrosion, and unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption (Her power will either control the people who attempt to or manifest itself as a separate being) | All previous abilities from the Wraith Arc and her first key but enhanced, Familiar Summoning, Reality Warping (Also counts as Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8 when inside her labyrinth on the labyrinth's existence), Self-Resurrection (Only effective admist massive amounts of despair), Inorganic Physiology, Blood Manipulation (Can also make copies of her magical girl and early timeline forms, albeit it is unknown if they can fight), Fire Manipulation (Set several blimps on fire upon discovering she is a witch) | All previous abilities, but enhanced, Immortality (Type 3), Soul Manipulation Immunity (Lacks a soul), Non-Physical Interaction, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Concept Alteration (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can also be used as Power Nullification), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1, likely the same as Madoka Kaname) Attack Potency: Small Town level physically (Has an attack power rating of 0, was able to stun Sayaka Miki with a kick.), At least City level with weapons (Managed to one shot Patricia with an amped grenade in an early timeline and also destroyed Oktavia in another) | Unknown (Without using on her amplified military equipment and potentially different stats, it is unknown how strong this Homura can be) | City level (Created an entire city in her soul gem and its outskirts, said city would be destroyed if Homulilly is killed) | Multiverse level+ (Poses a threat to even Goddess Madoka. Implied that she would be able to destroy the multiverse if she wanted to) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet with a ribbon within a small time interval at Mach 619) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be as fast as her normal self prior to Madoka's final wish), Possibly Higher | ' Higher' to an unknown extent | Omnipresent (Equal to Ultimate Madoka) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Kicked Sayaka Miki so hard she got stunned in Rebellion) | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Town level (Is ranked as a 1 in durability in the tiering system), Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) At most Island level with her Forcefield Creation (Was able to tank only one attack from Walpurgisnacht before being broken) | Unknown | Likely City level, Unknown with barrier (Was able to resist Madoka Kaname's arrows) | Multiverse level+ (Note that conventional means i.e. the destruction of her body, will not be able to kill her) Stamina: Very High as a magical girl (Set up lines of Rocket launchers covering an entire sidewalk, placed Cruise Missiles underwater, and kilometers of c4 in a single time-stop.) She will become a witch if her soul gem is fully corrupted | At least Very High, upon reaching maximum corruption she will fade away from the world and become a part of Ultimate Madoka | Likely limitless as a witch or in her Devil form Range: The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. A few meters with Energy Projection, Several kilometers with normal weaponry and Extrasensory Perception, Tens of kilometers with Preparation or Time Stop | Nearby Surroundings | Thousands of kilometers, at least Tens of Kilometers with her Barrier | At least Multiversal+ (Equal to Ultimate Madoka), with an At least Universal Barrier Standard Equipment: Shield (Storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, M84 stun grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, and a golf club | Magical Bow | Can recreate all of the mentioned equipment | Dark Orb Intelligence: Very High (Has fought against enemies like Walpurgisnacht hundreds of time despite extremely inferior stats, fought against veterans like Mami Tomoe at one point), Genius with Preparation (Studies her enemies to the point that she was able to calculate the likeliest position Walpurgis Nacht would appear in from previous timelines, found out Kyubey's true name, and Walpurgis' past appearances) | Very High, Genius with Preparation (Is the same as before, now has experience fighting against more enemies, primarily the Wraiths) | Same | Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura (Gained all of Goddess Madoka's powers, including the factors that made her nigh-omniscient) Weaknesses: Homura is protective of Madoka to a fault and tends to be insane, however, this should not come up in a battle as Madoka would not be present. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately | Same as before. Is now suffering from a psychological breakdown given she can't tell if Madoka Kaname was real or if all the events of the anime were, in fact, false memories she gave herself. She eventually overcomes this, however | None of the previous weaknesses. She was initially unaware that she was a witch | None Notable Feats: *Has survived encounters with Walpurgisnacht for a hundred of timelines. (Intelligence Feat) *Has gone up against significantly stronger enemies, one of which had prep against Homura's main abilities. (Intelligence Feat) *Caught a bullet mid-air with a ribbon directly after being shot in the head. (Precision Feat) *Was capable of enduring the collision of a skyscraper falling on top of her. *Capable of creating massive explosions, one of which reaching 42 kilotons of energy and has several Cruise Missiles in her arsenal. *Has mimicked and incorporated techniques from other magical girls, such as Kyoko Sakura's Scorpion Spear, into her own arsenal, as shown in Homura's Revenge. (Intelligence feat) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl= *'Time Manipulation:' Perhaps Homura Akemi's most iconic ability, Homura poses control over time in the form of Time Stop (With no set limit, even capable of stopping time long enough to sneak in and steal military and Yakuza equipment.), Time Travel (Which contrary to popular beliefs, does not need to be specifically one month before Madoka's death.), Time Slow & Acceleration in the form of Clock-Down and Clock-Up (Capable of making even relatively quick witches appear very slow.) **'Time Stop Special:' Stops time and then proceeds to fire off most, if not all of weaponry, including several explosive weaponry. **'Time Paradox Immunity': Through contact with her shield (The source of her Time Manipulation and BFR abilities), Homura is unaffected by the effects of resetting the multiverse even by characters such as Ultimate Madoka. *'Magic Detection:' Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield Creation:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. While this form of her forcefields are quite durable, they likely cap out near Walpurgisnacht's level. She has also been shown as being capable of creating other forms of forcefields, such as a shocking ring, in Oriko Magica. *'BFR:' Originally, her BFR sent anything to a pocket world inside her Shield. However, as of the Wraith Arc the BFR instead sends enemies into a timeline in the previous multiverse (The world of the witches, as it became non-existent because Ultimate Madoka rewrote it), thus requiring something akin to Cross-Multiversal+ level range in order to escape it. *'Weapon Creation:' Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. **'Telekinesis:' On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. *'Puella Magi Physiology:' Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. **'Fusionism:' When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. **'Extrasensory Perception:' Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. |-|As a Crystallized Magical Girl= *'Magical Arrow:' Fires off an arrow that can pierce enemies. **'Homura's Magicial Squall:' An alternate version of Madoka Kaname's Magicial Squall. Its secondary effects are unknown. **'Combination Squall:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Magical Squall. *'Black Wings of Corrosion:' Shown at the end of the main series, not only do these wings grant flight, they cause massive erosion to the area around her. **'Angel Wings:' Seen in the last episode, they also grant flight, however, their secondary ability is unknown. *'Smite:' Can smite her enemies using her Bow of Memory, can work against enemies as powerful as the Avatar of Calamity, and is capable of overpowering its Regeneration, Immortality, and Resurrection powers. *'Irregular Causality:' Crystallized Homura transcended the laws of the world because she, alongside Ultimate Madoka, created a true "miracle". Now she does not need her shield to have access to her Acausality. *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Additionally, as a crystallized magical girl, her memories can be linked with her abilities, making it so that the memories can also manifest themselves or possess others. **'Homura's Power': Beings that become possessed become mutated versions of their classification/species, with numerable different abilities added to their original form. Homura's Power is also not bounded by the host's life, and thus can reform itself itself after the host body dies. If Homura's Power were to reunite with with Homura herself, they temporarily access an astral world that is likely inside of Homura's mind, where she can make another wish and gain another power (Such as her Memory Manipulation or Smite wishes). |-|As Homulily= *'Witch's Kiss:' Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. In Rebellion, Homulilly's variation can even affect 2-A conceptual beings such as Madoka Kaname. *'Barrier:' The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. In Rebellion Homulily's case, it is also known as False Mitakihara City. *'Familiar Summoning:' Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. **'Unknown Familiars:' Rebellion Homulily has access to several familiars (If they are familiars) that are representations of her own emotions. According to the Rebellion Production Notes, these were not made by Homulily, and may not even be composed of curses. These familiars are comparable to even strong magical girls. These familiars somehow reformed themselves in Akuma Homura's new world. *'Absorption:' A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. *'Reality Warping:' A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Homulily's version has also shown Spatial Manipulation in the form of infinitely looping people back into a particular place. **'Unknown Ability:' Alterations to reality will come off as 'natural' to those who are affected. While the specifics of why this is the case is unknown, it should be noted that these alterations can be as wild as people being faceless or a loop back to one place. *'Magical Girl Body:' Rebellion Homulily can also manifest as her magical girl form at will, with access to all her equipment and arsenal, why this is the case is still unknown. |-|As Akuma Homura= *'Law Manipulation:' Homura can rip out beings from concepts, even if they are the concept themselves, similarly to advanced forms of Power Nullification. It is likely not limited to concepts, as something similar happened to Sayaka Miki when she snapped her fingers, making Sayaka Miki lose her perks of being an Assistant to the Law of Cycles. *'Curse Manipulation:' She can now relocate the curses of the world wherever she likes, including beings such as Kyubey. While the exact effects are unknown, it somehow incapacitated Kyubey and left him in barely functional state. *'Miscellaneous:' **She is also capable of ignoring the Acausality of characters such as Ultimate Madoka. **The exact details of Akuma Homura's powers are unknown, but it is possible that she is something akin to Ultimate Madoka. Key: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Homulilly | Akuma Homura Note: Unlike normal magical girls, Homura uses amplified military weaponry instead of her own natural magic as a weapon, thus she is capable of At least City level destruction despite having an Attack Stat of 0 (Small Town level). Gallery File:Lotte Card.png|Lotte is Homulilly's primary type of familiars. There are also brocken types, which are generally bigger than most office buildings. File:Clara Dolls Card.png|Homulilly's superior familiars (Each rivaling a magical girl), they are known as the Clara Dolls, each symbolizing one of Homura's traits. Others Notable Victories: Monica Pinkston (SCP Foundation) Monica's Profile (Note: Magical Girl Homura and Base Monica were used. Speed Was Equalized) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi's Profile (Magical Girl Homura and Low 7-C Post-Volume 20 Kurumi were used; Homura is banned from using her 7-B bombs; speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's Profile (Pre-Infinity War Doctor Strange and Magical Girl Homura Akemi were used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Undead Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Shaft Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Causality Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings